A woman scorned
by Hazeydream
Summary: Someone is not happy with John Sheppard. JohnLiz fluff. PG13 just incase. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**A woman scorned**

**By Hazeydream**

Author's note: This is my first fic so please be nice. Bit of a lizjohn shipper so be warned, lots of fluff!

Spoilers: Sanctuary, think that's all.

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own anything, wouldn't mind a John Sheppard though, or a Joe Flannigan, mmm…sorry got a bit distracted.

Anihoo, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Weir sighed contently. The sun was streaming through the window telling her it was morning in Atlantis and there was a nice, normal day (she hoped) ahead of her. There was a moan to the right side of her and she glance at the pleasurable site that was John Sheppard.

Sliding down from her sitting position on his bed, she rolled onto her side and ran her thumb over his cheek. He mumbled quietly and she gently kissed him on the lips. A small face appeared on his lips as he murmured,

"That's a nice wake up call."

Elizabeth smiled and John opened one sleepy eye to look at her.

"Well, I do try." She replied running her hand down his bare shoulder and resting it on his arm.

He grinned and brought his own hand to her face . After tracing her lips with his thumb he stroked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Do we have to get up?" John moaned. "I'm sure we could find a way to break the door so that Rodney couldn't even fix it. Then we would have no _choice_ but to stay in here!"

Elizabeth laughed and pulled herself closer to John and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I would if I could. But Atlantis won't run itself. Besides I have exciting briefings and reports waiting for me!" she joked.

"I know." He said. "I'm just being selfish. I hate having to share you with everyone else." At this Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. John cleared his throat. "Well, not in _that_ sense!"

She laughed again and he kissed her eagerly.

"Half an hour?" he asked.

"Only if you make it worth my while." Elizabeth responded with a twinkle in her eye.

" Oh I will!" he promised as he rolled her on to her back and passionately kissed her.

What the pair did not see was a bright white light shinning outside the window and the faint outline of a woman's face appear.

Note: What do you think? Keep going? Comments would be great for a newbie like me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Here we go again. Got excited when I saw my story up. How sad am I? Please tell me am not the only one! Aniways here comes chapter 2 (chorus of ooohhhhh's and aaaaahhh's), exciting stuff. LOL. Pretty long too.

Thanks for the reviews! Thought I knew where I was going with this but not entirely sure now. So lets find out!

Chapter 2 

" I was just saying…"

"You are always just saying, Rodney!"

"Yeah, I think the whole of Atlantis can hear to whine now Zelenka."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed listening to the bickering children.

"Blah, blah, blah…"

"Gentlemen! Please! I've got at least 6 more briefings to go and a stack of reports so…" Elizabeth stared at the two scientists before her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr Weir." Zelenka stuttered.

"I'm so sorry Dr Weir…" mimicked Rodney.

"Rodney!" she scolded.

"Sorry!" Rodney apologised looking at the floor.

Elizabeth motioned for them to resume the briefing and sat down trying to focus on the subject at hand.

John laughed to himself as he watched Elizabeth trying look interested in what Rodney and Zelenka were prattling on about. _Rather her than me _he thought then immediately felt bad for thinking it. _Better rescue her_ he decided and began to walk towards Weir's office.

"Major!"

John turned around to see Lt. Ford jog towards him.

"Ford" he greeted.

"Was just wondering if you were getting lunch." Then whispered. "I'm trying to avoid…"

Just then a small, brown haired woman came bounding up to the two officers and almost jumped on Ford.

"Oh, Lt Ford. How nice to see you!" she exclaimed whilst looking him up and down.

John had to bite his lip from laughing out loud. The look on Ford's face was priceless. It was one of sheer horror and desperation.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked, staring wide eyed and lovingly at Ford.

"Um, well, uh, hmmm, well, you see…eh… thing is…"

"The thing is Dr. Fields is that the Lt. and I are about to go to lunch and discuss our mission that's tomorrow morning. So…" John left the sentence hanging, hoping the English doctor would take the hint.

"Oh, say no more Major! I'll leave you two fine officers to discuss business." Dr Field said. " And I'll see you later." She announced while pointing a slim finger at Ford and then spun on her heel and walked, almost bounced John noticed, away.

John and Ford looked at one another and burst out laughing. John clapped him on the back.

"Oh she's got it bad for you Ford!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Every day sir! She won't leave me alone!" he complained. "Thanks sir. I really appreciate it."

"No problem" John replied.

"So, you actually wanna get lunch? Think Teyla mentioned she'd be there too." Ford asked.

Glancing at Elizabeth in her office John felt a surge of sympathy for her. Sure he could make up an excuse to speak to her and miss lunch with his team mates. But Elizabeth had been adamant that no one know about their relationship just yet. Putting on a fake he smile he turned back to Ford.

"Sure." He said. "Let's go."

As they walked down the empty corridor to the transporter Ford told the Major about the British doctor and her advances on him. John had to admit she was coming on a bit strong. Hell, he would be down right terrified if a woman greeted him every morning with a cup of coffee as soon as he left his quarters.

Neither of the officers noticed a bright white light following them down the deserted hall. It was not until they reached the transporter that John sensed something behind him. Spinning around to face the opposite direction he peered down the corridor for anything or anyone that was there. He saw nothing.

"Major? Maaaajor?" Ford almost sang looking at his superior with confusion. "What's wrong?"

John mentally shook himself.

"Nothing Lieutenant. Just loosing my mind."

Stepping past a puzzled looking Ford, John stepped into the transporter. Shrugging his shoulders, Ford copied his CO and joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Ok, so its damn obvious where its going but hopefully you'll still read it. On with the show…

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth closed her laptop and sat back in her seat. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and then glanced at her watch. _Damn, its late _she thought. _Too late to see him? _

Slowly standing up she was still undecided and made her way to the door. Closing it gently she said good night to the night watch crew and descended the stairs. Atlantis was dead and the only sound that could be heard were Elizabeth's footsteps down the corridor. _I need to see him. Even if it's just to say good night _she decided. Elizabeth couldn't remember when it had gotten this way, needing to see him every day. She hated it when he was off world and the days seemed so long when she didn't see or speak to him. _Does he even feel serious about us? _she asked herself. Sighing, a habit she had developed recently, she watched the door for the transporter slide open and stepped into it. Pressing the screen for her destination she turned slightly to face the door and lean on the wall.

Humming to herself she noticed the lights in the transporter begin to flicker. Closing her eyes for a second she thought to herself _Please let it just be me. _After all she was pretty tired. Opening her eyes again Elizabeth was dismayed to see that it wasn't just her and the lights were dipping. Groaning she opened her mouth to contact the technicians in the gateroom via the radio when all of a sudden she felt a jolt. The transporter had stopped moving. _Crap! Ok, no need to panic. Just need to get Rodney _she reassured herself. Yeah this would be fixed in no time.

"Eh, Rodney?" She said into her radio. "Please be awake, please be awake…" she recited quietly. "Rodney, it's Elizabeth. Are you awake?"

Still no reply came.

"Rodney!" still hearing no response from the scientist she decided to try John. "Major Sheppard? Are you awake?"

"Elizabeth? Damn. For a minute there I thought you were…"

"John I'm stuck!" she cried out before he could say anything that would tell everyone in Atlantis about their relationship. _Is it even that? _She wondered. _You're stuck in the transporter Liz! Stay focussed! _

"Stuck? Where?" John asked.

"The transporter. I was just leaving my office to go to bed and the lights flickered. Now it's completely stopped." Elizabeth explained. "I've tried to get Rodney already but he's not answering."

John couldn't help but feel jealous that she had called McKay before him when she needed help. _Get real Sheppard. What can you do? She needs a scientist! _Realising he was being a jerk he began to get his clothes on and decided to find McKay or Zelenka or some other scientist (God knows there were loads) to fix the problem.

"Okay. Am gonna find Rodney and Co. and we'll get you out. Just stay calm and stay where you are." _Doh! _He immediately thought.

"Thanks John. Really good advice!" Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

"Sorry!" he said. "Brain's not fully switched on yet and you know me in situations like this…"

"John! You're rambling!"

"Right! Yeah! Sorry! On my way." John told her and left his quarters.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. He rambled an awful lot. Something she hadn't discovered until they'd started seeing each other. It was one of the endearing qualities John Sheppard had and boy, did he have many.

_You know me in situations…Christ Sheppard! When did you begin to ramble? _He knew exactly when. The very first time he had woken up next to Elizabeth Weir after a night of wild passion and tried to make conversation to her. Normally he would either have just slept on until they left or he left. But this time was different. He wanted to talk to her, even though their night had been an attempt at removing the loneliness and emptiness they had both been feeling. She had the ability to render him speechless and that, in a woman, was rare he had found. He stopped, panting for breath. He had had to take the stairs in case the other transporters weren't working too and had been running as fast as he could. Noticing he was close to his destination he jogged the rest of the way to McKay's lab. He had already checked his quarters and found no one there. So here he was at the lab and when he entered it, ready to drag Rodney from his chair, he stopped and stared in shock at the site before him.

"Come on John" Elizabeth said out loud. It had been a good 10 minutes since she had contacted John and she was beginning to get agitated. _Give him a chance! _She told herself. Sighing, yet again she noted, Elizabeth sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest so her elbows could rest on them. _I just want some sleep! _She thought. Resting her head on her arms she felt herself begin to doze off. The transporter suddenly jerked and Elizabeth's head snapped up. _Finally! _She thought but her heart fell when she realised it was not moving again. Another jump and the lights going off persuaded Elizabeth to stand up. Thinking she should contact John again the transporter shot up wards so fast that Elizabeth's stomached dropped.

Pushing her back against the wall she closed her eyes and prayed it would stop. It did. But then began to descend just as quickly as it had ascended. Screaming Elizabeth held onto the wall hoping it would stop but it continued to fall while the lights flickered on and off. Up and down, up and down it went until, on its eighth time descending, it stopped, forcing Elizabeth to the floor. Gasping for breath, she rolled from her stomach onto her side and let out a whimper then winced when she felt pain soar through her head and side. Trying to sit up Elizabeth's vision began to blur and no longer trying to fight it let the darkness engulf her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Studying at the mo so they're putting a smile on my face. Didn't know if the transporter thing was any good but hopefully I'll get better at the whole scary atmosphere thing. Anihoo, on we go with chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 **

"Rodney! Rodney!"

John couldn't believe what he had seen. Dr Rodney McKay, genius, saviour of Atlantis and a member of Mensa, hugging what looked like a lab coat wrapped around a ZPM. No not hugging, caressing the ZPM!

"Mmmmmmm, that feels nice…" Rodney purred as John hovered above his sleeping form. "Colonel Carter, you have the most amazing, soft skin…"

"Rodney!" John yelled causing McKay to shriek and fall off his stool landing on his backside.

"Oowwww!" he cried looking up at John though scrunched up eyes. "You know a little nudge wouldn't have hurt! Or was that _military _style?"

John shook his head and held up his hand to stop the scientist from rambling on.

"There's no time! Elizabeth is stuck in a transporter."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"Dunno. She said the lights flickered and then it just stopped. She did try and call you but apparently you were, uh…sleeping." John said glancing at the half covered ZPM now sitting at the each of the table.

Rodney looked at the Major with a confused expression then realised what Sheppard was looking at. Clearing his throat and using his hands to push himself up off the floor he stuttered,

"Yeah, well, uh, you know me and, eh, my all nighters…"

"Rodney! We don't have time for this!" John shouted. "Get some stuff and let's go!"

"Right! Right! Tools!"

John shuffled his feet while watching Rodney grab the tools getting more agitated as the minutes when by. Deciding it would be best to contact Elizabeth and tell her help was on the way he put his finger up to his earpiece.

"Elizabeth. I've found Rodney. We're just coming."

Getting no response from her John tried again.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" he asked nervously.

"Relax Major. I'm sure whatever affected the transporter has messed up the com system too." Rodney said although not looking sure himself.

John nodded his head not really believing Rodney but knew it wouldn't help getting worked up. Waving his hand indicating Rodney was to follow him, John left the lab and began walking to where the transporter in question would be.

"Major Sheppard?" a voice called over the radio.

"Yeah?" replied John recognising Simpson, a gate room technician's, voice.

"Eh, we've got a problem with transporter 1." John was about to reply when the technician continued. "On our readings it looked as though it had stopped but then, it went, funny."

"Funny? What do you mean funny? Is that a scientific term?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Well, it first moved up to the top floor at an alarming speed and then came back down just as fast. It did it again several times and then stopped on the third floor." Explained Simpson.

John and Rodney stared at each other in horror and John took off in a sprint to the nearest set of stairs. Running up one flight he ran down the corridor to the transporter door where it opened. Seeing Elizabeth lying on the floor he fell to his knees beside her and turned her face towards him.

"Elizabeth?" he asked trying to, but unsuccessfully, keep the fear out of his voice.

Feeling for a pulse John sighed a breath of relief when he felt it beating strong at her neck. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Rodney and Carson Beckett running towards him.

"She's unconscious but okay. I think." John told them moving to the side to give Carson access. "Tell me she's okay Doc!"

Carson felt her pulse and looked into her eyes.

"Aye, she should be. Give me a hand to get her to the infirmary."

John lifted Elizabeth carefully and began carrying her to the stairs.

"Rodney, have a look at that thing and figure out what went wrong!" he ordered.

"Yip. Will do!" Rodney called after the two men.

"Right!" Rodney said to the transporter. "What the hell were you up to?"

John looked at Elizabeth's peaceful face and held her tightly as they reached the infirmary.

"Lie her on the bed." Carson told John. "Look, she might not wake up for a while so you might want to take a nap or get something to eat."

John didn't answer. He just stared at Elizabeth's still body. Carson smiled to himself and began hooking Elizabeth up to a heart monitor and drip sensing that the Major didn't want to leave her. After he checked over Elizabeth, noting she had a fractured rib and a severe bump on her head, he pulled over a chair for John to sit on.

"There's nothing else a c'n do now till she wakes up." He informed John. "I'll be in ma office when she does. Alright?"

"Thanks Doc." John said quietly not moving his eyes from Elizabeth's face. Carson nodded and went to his office.

John took Elizabeth's hand and held it gently. After a couple of minutes he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"John."

John looked up and scanned the dimly lit room. _Okay, am sure I heard a voice _he thought. Shaking his head he resumed his position next to Elizabeth. Then he heard it again. A faint, feminine voice calling his name,

"John"

"Hello?" he asked once again glancing around the empty infirmary.

Not seeing anything he slowly got off his chair and moved quietly towards the door hoping to find the source of the voice. Having his back towards Elizabeth, John did not see the white light approach her or the fluid filled needle floating next to her left arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took longer to post and that the last one had so many mistakes!

**Thanks again for the reviews:**

**Ashkash: Do you know that whole ZPM thing took me ages to write! I just wanted a really funny moment with Rodney. I think his crush on Carter is cute. **

**Quinndolynn: Don't worry, am not sure where am going with this sometimes!**

**Shaman's Blade: Am going to try and make the chapters after this one longer. Promise! And of course have more John and Liz!**

**Chapter 5**

John peered out the infirmary doors. _What the hell is going on? _he wondered. Standing there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts he was unaware of what was happening to Elizabeth behind him. He did not witness the needle empty into Elizabeth's arm or see the small glow rise to the ceiling and disappear. It was not until he heard the constant beep from her heart monitor change to an erratic one that he raced back to her bed.

"Elizabeth!" he cried. "Doc! Something's wrong!"

"What happened?" Carson asked running, along with two nurses, from his office to Elizabeth's side.

"I…my back was turned…I don't know!" John answered watching Elizabeth's body begin to twitch.

"She's having a seizure!" Carson announced as he and the nurses tried to hold her body down. "It may have been the bump on her head!"

"Doc!" John asked frantically watching the scene before him.

"Major, I need you to wait outside!"

"But…"

"No buts. There's…"

Beckett was cut off by the sound from the heart monitor. Elizabeth was flat lining. John's eyes widened as the scene before him began to play out in slow motion. He did not see Rodney or Lt. Ford come through the doors just in time to see the tragic event.

"Major!" Rodney asked fearfully as he saw Beckett try to revive Elizabeth.

But John couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything. He did not see Carson use the defibrillator or push it aside and start to perform CPR. He did not see Rodney and Ford come stand next to him, one on either side watching in horror. It took him a minute to realise Carson had stopped CPR and was standing slightly back with the nurses.

"Doc!" John asked in a low scared voice. "Why are you stopping?"

Carson swallowed, blinking back the tears and sadly looked from Elizabeth to John.

"No! You can't do this! You need to keep going!" John shouted at him. "Rodney, tell him!"

Rodney stood staring at John with tears in his eyes. Then John looked at Ford seeing the same look on his face.

"No!" he yelled at them and turned back to Elizabeth. "No." he whispered gently touching her face.

No longer able to keep control of his legs he stumbled back until he reached the wall. Feeling the tears fill his eyes, he slid to the floor into a crouching position and hid his head in his hands. The others looked on in shock and sympathy as, for the first time, they saw John Sheppard cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! You really thought I was going to leave it there? Never! Well, it did cross my mind. I'm so evil! Well, hopefully this chapter is going to be longer. Well done to those who guessed who the light was. Hope this doesn't stop you reading it though.

Chapter 6 

Elizabeth shielded her eyes as the bright white light around her intensified. Then it dimmed to reveal her Atlantis quarters. Confused, Elizabeth walked slowly around her room noticing that the door to the balcony was open. _What the hell is going on? _She wondered. She couldn't remember anything since leaving her office. Just as she was about to step outside she sensed something behind her. Quickly turning around she saw a small round light hovering by the door.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out hoping the being would explain what was going on.

The light gradually became bigger and then formed a human body. The head was last to come into focus and Elizabeth gasped when she saw its face.

"Chaya!" she exclaimed recognising the Ancient's face.

"Yes" Chaya replied.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Taking care of a few…_problems_." Chaya replied.

Elizabeth was taken aback at the venom in Chaya's voice.

"Problems?" she asked. "On Atlantis? I thought you couldn't help us?"

"Oh I'm not here to _help _you. I am here to make sure you don't take what is mine." Chaya said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Elizabeth began to feel nervous about Chaya's attitude towards her and then suddenly the memories came flooding back. The transporter, the lights.

"Am I dead?" she asked forgetting Chaya's statement. "Are you here to help me ascend?"

Chaya laughed and looked at Elizabeth with pure hatred.

"Dead? Not yet. I'll decide if you should die…or return."

"Return?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I have a proposition for you." Chaya explained as she began to slowly walk around Elizabeth.

Frowning Elizabeth was still unsure of what exactly was going on and tried not look intimidated by Chaya's waltz around her.

"First tell me why you are so angry at us." She demanded.

"Oh its not your expedition team I am angry with, it's _you_." Chaya revealed.

"Me?" Elizabeth was beginning to feel scared. Having a female Ancient mad at you meant it this was going to get very ugly. "Why are you…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realised why.

"John" she whispered. "You did this to me because of John?"

Chaya smiled and nodded her head.

"Congratulations Dr Weir. You're not as dumb as I thought you were." She sneered. "Yes. John Sheppard. _My_ John"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chaya had tried to kill her just because she was jealous? She had never thought an Ancient could be so vindictive.

"You're jealous?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Did you really think he was going to spend the rest of his life alone!"

Chaya looked surprised at Elizabeth's outburst.

"We have a connection." She retorted. "Much more than you two ever will."

Elizabeth shook her head. _So much for enlightened beings! _She thought.

"You were the one that wouldn't allow us to keep in contact with you! So, what? You wanted him to be marked for life as your property?" Elizabeth spat.

"He is mine!" Chaya cried. "And no one will ever replace me!"

Elizabeth was about to snap back when she felt shocks go through her body. Carson was trying to bring her back. She could feel it. Chaya sensed it too. This was taking longer than she had anticipated. Trying to grab Elizabeth's attention she said, with as much nastiness as she could,

"He doesn't love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes focussed back on Chaya. That statement struck a chord and Chaya knew it. Elizabeth's face changed from a look of disbelief to one of hurt.

"That's not true." She said in a low firm voice.

"You don't know that for sure."

Chaya was right and Elizabeth knew it. It had been the one thing playing on her mind the past few weeks.

"Now, about my proposition." Chaya resumed the original conversation. "I want you to stay away from John. Forever."

"What?" Elizabeth choked out.

"Although he doesn't love you, he would still be sad to see you die. So I am willing to send you back. But" she paused for dramatic effect. "only if you stay away from him."

Elizabeth was torn. She wanted to say no and prove to Chaya that she couldn't control her. But she couldn't stand the thought of John, and everyone else on Atlantis, mourning her death. They had all been through so much already. And she cared aboutJohn too much to do that to him. No. She _loved _him too much. Her realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Yes, Elizabeth Weir loved John Sheppard. But could she really go back and stay away from him? Chaya sighed impatiently. _Guess some Ancients ain't too big on waiting either _Elizabeth thought.

"Alright. I'll make it easier for you. Agree with my terms or I'll kill John so he can be with me."

"Elizabeth stared at Chaya in horror.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"No?" Chaya asked with a smirk on her face. "In fact, that idea would suit me a lot better!"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted at a glow began to appear around the ancient. "Wait!"

The light disappeared. Chaya had her. _It's Catch 22. _Elizabeth thought. _Either I loose John but watch him live. Or send this bitch of an Ancient packing and end up killing him. _Elizabeth knew what she had to do. _Atlantis needs him more._ She thought sadly. Chaya grinned as she saw the tears well up in the human's eyes. The woman had made the right decision.

"I'll be watching you." Chaya warned. "You try to rekindle your pathetic relationship I will kill both of you!"

Elizabeth nodded trying to stop the tears from falling. Chaya turned away but Elizabeth called out to her.

"Wait a minute!." Elizabeth said. " Why not kill him? Make him ascend? Why give me the option?"

Chaya turned back with a look of impatience and said,

"Whilst I hate you, I do not want to see Atlantis fall like last time. Atlantis needs him. "

With that last statement Chaya turned as if to walk away and disappeared into a haze of light. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. When she opened them the light was still there and slowly expanding, getting ready to engulf her.

John didn't care who saw him. He had lost the one woman he had ever cared for. No. The one woman he had only ever loved. With that realisation he began to cry harder feeling the pain rip his heart into pieces. Rodney along with Carson cried silently as Aiden watched his CO break down with sad eyes. The room was silent with the only sound coming from the heart monitor still confirming the tragic death of the patient.

Then there was a beep and a gasp of breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Trying to get these chapters up as quickly as I can. Thanks for the reviews again. I loved the last line of chapter 5 about Sheppard. I almost cried when I wrote it. It was just a scene that I could imagine him doing and I wanted to do something like it. Yip, Chaya is the bitchy white light. Didn't like her at all! Anihoo, here we go again…

**Chapter 7**

John's head snapped up. His vision was blurry but he could just make out the bed and the people standing around it. The heart monitor was beeping resembling that of a normal heartbeat. _Is she…? _John couldn't finish the thought for fear of being heart broken again. Wiping his eyes he saw Carson and the nurses rush back to the bed and check Elizabeth over. Placing his hands on the floor John pushed himself off of the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Doc?" he asked hoarsely.

Beckett turned around with a look of disbelief to face John, Rodney and Aiden.

"She's alive!" he said, his face still registering shock.

"Wha…wha…" Rodney stuttered.

John stared at Carson whose shocked face gradually turned into a happy, relieved one.

"Alive?" John asked quietly.

Carson nodded and waved for him to come over. John looked from Carson to the bed and back again as if unsure he was telling the truth. Then another gasp was heard from Elizabeth which caused John to snap out of his daze and rush to her side.

"Elizabeth?" he asked gently touching her cheek with his thumb. "Elizabeth, it's okay. You're okay." He reassured her.

"Mmmm, John?" Elizabeth whispered as her eyes began to flutter open.

John broke into a wide grin and turned to Rodney who came striding over and placed his hand on his shoulder. John looked back at Elizabeth and his grin turned into a high watt smile when she opened her eyes fully. He stroked her cheek again as she scrunched up her eyes and then looked around the room with a confused expression.

"Am I…?" she began then looked up at John. "You're okay!" she cried.

John frowned. Here she was, back from the dead and she had been worried about him?

"Me? Of course I am!" He exclaimed. "Even better now you're awake." He said as he lowered his face to her and kissed her forehead not caring who saw it.

Elizabeth looked at him with a smile and John could see the love in her eyes. She reached up and touched his face with her fingertips and he held it next to his face. Neither of them noticed Carson and Rodney step back to watch the private moment between them from a far. Rodney glanced at Carson and Ford with a smile that said "I told you!". The two stunned men grinned back at Rodney and turned back to watch the couple.

John lowered his face again and stared into Elizabeth's brown eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

He lifted his head slightly as he watched a range of emotions cross her face. First he saw shock and then a look that told him she felt the same way. He was about to kiss her when she suddenly looked terrified and turned her face away from him.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he asked nervously beginning to think that proclaiming his love had not been good idea.

"I…I…" Elizabeth choked as she began to cry.

"What? Liz? Please tell me what's wrong!" John begged turning her head to face him again.

She looked at him with pain evident in her eyes and then looked away.

"I…" she began quietly and then with more firmness said "I don't love you."

John felt his heart break once again. At first shocked, he soon became confused and then angry. She was lying and he knew it. He had seen the look in her eyes when he had told her how he felt. She loved him too!

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "But…no. Liz look at me!"

When Elizabeth still wouldn't look at him John became angry again. Pursing his lips he tried to calm down.

"Liz." He said in a low firm voice. "Liz look a me, damn it!" he shouted when she ignored him again.

At this Carson moved forward and grabbed his shoulder but was soon shrugged off as John walked around to the other side of the bed to see Elizabeth's face.

"Major! Major! I need you to calm down!" Carson ordered but John continued to ignore him. "Major! If you don't then you will need to leave!" he warned.

"Liz why won't you answer me?" John demanded as Elizabeth tried to turn the other way. "Liz! You do love me! I know you do! I saw it!"

"John!" Rodney warned noticing Elizabeth's scared face. "John let's go!"

Elizabeth put her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the voices shouting around her, but mainly John's. She closed her eyes praying he would leave. It was pulling her apart ignoring his protests that they loved each other and she wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him he was right. But she could sense Chaya in the room and knew she meant business. Lt. Ford had also joined in the commotion trying to get his CO to cool off but nothing was working. Suddenly, something in Elizabeth snapped and she bolted up to face John.

"I DON'TLOVE YOU!"

Everyone shut up and stared at Elizabeth in shock at her outburst. No one dared move as Elizabeth and John stared at each other. Elizabeth couldn't bare the look of hurt portrayed on John's face but knew Chaya was watching. _Please John! Walk away! _She silently begged. After what seemed like a lifetime she got her wish. He turned on his heel and stormed out the infirmary without another word. Everyone stared at his retreating form and looked back at Elizabeth. She also stared at the door and then, shaking violently, began to cry into her hands. Carson only had to glance at Rodney and Aiden once to communicate his silent order. Glancing once more at their sobbing friend they both turned and quietly left the infirmary. Carson turned back to Elizabeth and, carefully putting his hands around her shoulders, pulled her into a tight embrace. Elizabeth, now hysterical, held onto the doctor tightly and continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Sssh, now lass." He soothed. "It'll be okay. Sssh"

But deep down they both knew that Atlantis would never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry this has taken so long to post, been kinda busy. Was also debating where to take the story now. You know I had a plan and now am not following it! Doh! Oh well, hope some of you are still enjoying it.

**Chapter 8**

Rodney McKay groaned as his alarm clock sang in his ear. Shoving his hand out, accidentally knocking it over, he banged his hand against the bedside cabinet.

"Owwwww!" he cried sitting up shaking his hand. "Son of a bitch!" he moaned scowling down at the bits and pieces on the floor that had once resembled the clock. _Ha!_ _That'll teach you! Evil clock that's only use is to disturb people's dreams about a certain Colonel! _He thought triumphantly. Swinging his legs out of bed Rodney made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the mess on the floor, for a warm, relaxing shower that had made an appearance in his dream last night. Rodney smiled as the image he had seen in his sleep formed in his mind again. _What a dream! _He thought. Once he had dried himself off and gotten dressed he left his quarters and began to make his way to the transporter whilst humming.

Greeting the people he passed, who stared in shock at the unusually happy scientist, he thought about the day's schedule. _Breakfast, meeting with science team, briefing…_Rodney stopped in his tracks and frowned. _Oh, briefing. Crap! _ A briefing meant having to sit in a room with Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard. Not that it was a problem. Well, if you don't count an icy atmosphere with a side plate of emotional and sexual tension a problem. If that didn't bother you then you would be fine. But it did bother him and everyone else in his team.

It had been 6 weeks since 'the incident', as Ford had named it, in the infirmary and Elizabeth and John had still not talked about it. Of course they discussed missions, recent issues on Atlantis and with the crew together. But as far as anyone knew they had not discussed 'the incident'. They hardly looked at each other. When they did, it became obvious that John was still angry and hurt and that Elizabeth was regretful but absolute in her decision.

"Hey! McKay!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You okay? Or have you left that incredibly big brain of yours in bed?"

Rodney looked up and realised he had been standing in the same spot for the past few seconds lost in his thoughts. The interrupting voice came from one John Sheppard. Rodney took in the officer's appearance. There were bags around his eyes, he looked paler than normal and his hair was sticking out in many directions. _Well, the last observation is nothing out of the ordinary _he corrected himself. The whole thing with Elizabeth had obviously been hard for the pilot. She also portrayed the same features. Well, not the hair part, obviously. That feature seemed reserved only for the Major.

"McKay? You're not imagining me as a cute blond Colonel at the moment are you?" John asked staring nervously at Rodney.

"Don't have the slightest idea what you talking about Major" Rodney said looking insulted. "_I_ do not _day dream_!"

John smirked at the scientist who scowled at him, stood up straight, pushed his shoulders back and continued his walk to the transporter. Shaking his head John jogged to catch up with him.

"So" John said, obviously prepared to make small talk. "What have I got to look forward to in this morning's briefing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." McKay said casually. "A plan, my own of course, that will no doubt reduce the huge amounts of power consumption we use on Atlantis from day to day. Elizabeth will be pleased!" Rodney winced after he said the last part. _Damn! Why did I have to mention her? _He thought annoyed with himself.

"Am sure she will." John replied pressing the panel for the transporter door. As it opened, the two men stepped in and turned to face the doors. Rodney glanced quickly at the Major. When he noticed and looked back, Rodney turned and tried to look very interested in the wall. He heard John sigh.

"Am not gona cry, scream or die if you mention her name Rodney!" he said exasperated. "You don't have to walk on egg shells around me!"

"I wasn't! Its just…" Rodney began but John interrupted him.

"Its just what! Everyone thinks that I'm going to freak out and return to Earth. Aren't they?" he asked staring accusingly at McKay.

Rodney shook his head and then, noticing John's piercing stare, nodded reluctantly. It had been a month since Stargate Command had made contact with Atlantis informing them that they had found not one, but two ZPMs! Their luck improved yet again when they themselves found a ZPM on an abandoned planet almost a week later. It was now possible for two way travel to Earth. Since then most of the crew had been worried that one of the Atlantis leaders would finally break and decide they wanted away from each other. John sighed angrily and looked straight at Rodney.

"I would never abandon Atlantis because of my personal life Rodney. You know that." He said firmly. Rodney stared at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I do."

John gave him a slight nod and then stepped off the transporter when it reached their destination. _The mess hall! _Rodney thought happily as he followed slightly behind. _At least if I'm eating I can't piss off anyone else!_

John grabbed a bowl, cereal and some milk and made his way to an empty table. Sitting down heavily he pulled his chair in and rested his face in his hands. _Great! Everyone thinks am gonna crack! _He thought. It was true that the past few weeks had been hard but he had no intention of leaving Atlantis. That he was sure of. Elizabeth, well that was another thing. Despite her statement that she didn't love him, he could swear her eyes said something else. Like she still loved him. And if _she_ ever left Atlantis he would be devastated. _God, I miss her._ He thought sadly. His bed felt cold at night without her and when he woke up he would always imagine her there, beside him, snuggling into his neck. The memory of their last morning together popped into his head. She would often kiss John to make him wake up knowing it would get a reaction. Feeling the pain of the memory tug in his chest he pushed the bowl away and stood up. _I need some air! _And with that thought he headed out of the mess hall in search of an empty balcony.

Elizabeth wiped a single tear from her eye and pushed herself off of the bed. Grabbing her jacket she left her room and made her way to the stairs. Ever since her run in with Chaya on the transporter Elizabeth always took the stairs. It also meant there would be less of a chance running into John. She cried every day, regardless of the day's events. She had cried on the day when Stargate Command had contacted them with the good news of the ZPMs. She had cried when she had found out Teyla and Ford were in a relationship. That day was particularly hard, seeing them so happy being together. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck raised and she shivered. _Not now, please! _She silently begged.

"Dr Weir."

Elizabeth turned around to see Chaya emerge from a white glow. _Damn, the bane of my existence. Literally! _She thought glancing wearily at the ascended being.

"Chaya. What is it?" she asked tiredly.

Chaya smiled realising how Elizabeth was feeling. It was exactly how she wanted.

"I am not happy." Chaya stated looking menacingly at Elizabeth. "You are still not doing enough to stay away from him."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The bitch wants more!_ She thought angrily.

"What!" she asked in shock. "What else do you want from me Chaya! You've already ruined John's and my life, all because your jealousy! What more do want!" Elizabeth realised she had been shouting the last part and heard her voice echoing down the empty corridor.

"Your little, 'meeting' last week." Chaya said.

"What meeting?" Elizabeth asked as if she didn't know.

Chaya laughed. "Oh don't play innocent with me Elizabeth." She said with venom. "Remember, I see everything."

"He came to me!" Elizabeth cried. "If you can see _everything_ then you know I tried to make him leave my quarters! But he wouldn't!"

Chaya shook her head and looked at the doctor as if she was dirt. "Pitiful human! I told you he is mine and I will do whatever it takes to ensure it stays that way!"

All of sudden Elizabeth felt a surge of pain go through her head and held her head in her hands moaning.

"Chaya, please!" She whispered unable to speak louder due to the pain.

Her plea didn't work as the pain became more intense. She stumbled and leaned against the wall still clutching her head. Chaya looked on with glee seeing Elizabeth suffer yet again.

"Aaaah!" Elizabeth cried and lost her balance as her vision went blurry. After falling to her knees the pain stopped. Breathing heavily she slowly sat back against the wall and looked up at Chaya with hatred in her eyes.

"Try harder!" Chaya boomed. "Or next time I won't stop!" she warned as a white glow appeared from within her stomach and eventually it and her disappeared leaving Elizabeth sobbing in the now dull corridor.

With her head still sore she couldn't find the strength to stand and so sat for another few minutes. Eventually, taking a deep breath she slowly pushed herself off of the ground still using the wall for support. She heard a noise come from around the corner. Footsteps, she was sure of it. Wiping her eyes for the second time that morning she straightened her clothes and ran a hand through her hair. Elizabeth began to approach the corner when someone came rushing around it and bumped into her. She grabbed onto the person's top, a jacket, to stop herself from falling over. In turn she felt the person grab her too.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No! It's okay it was my…" Elizabeth began but stopped when she realised who she was holding onto.

"John!"


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! 34 Reviews. Thanks so much guys! Didn't think many would like it. Hell, didn't think I'd do 9 chapters! I've only seen the Seige part 1 so forgive me if I made the contact with Earth different. Plus John is meant to become a Lt. Colonel in the future, so, sorry! Anihoo, yeah wanted to make Chaya seem like a really nasty bitch. I read on Gateworld that in Sg1 there might be evil ascended peeps so who knows, it could happen! On we go…

**Chapter 9**

"Elizabeth!"

_Awkward_. It was the only word John Sheppard could think of to describe his current situation. Staring into Elizabeth Weir's eyes he completely forgot where he was. Time seemed to stand still and he suddenly realised they were clinging to each other. _Please don't leave! Talk to me! _He begged silently. Looking closely at her he was sure she was feeling the same thing. Yeah, they still had chemistry, without a doubt and it was stronger than ever before. He felt the urge to kiss her and slowly moved his head forward. God knows he had wanted to since 'the incident'.

_Oh my God! This is awkward! _Elizabeth thought still shocked at what had just happened. If only he had shown up a few minutes earlier, he would know why she had been acting like a bitch. _I just want to kiss him _she realised and saw him move his face towards hers. Caught up in the moment she moved forward too still clutching his arms. His hands moved from her shoulders down to her face and she shivered at the familiar, intimate touch. When their lips were almost touching Elizabeth could feel the hairs on her neck stand up again and quickly moved back letting go of John. She looked away and took a deep breath. When she looked back at him, she could see the look of hurt on his face.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She claimed.

John, realising the moment had passed, gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem. Neither was I!" he chuckled and gave her a genuine smile. "So…how are you?" John mentally kicked himself realising how stupid the question had been. _You see her everyday man! Keep it together Sheppard!_

Elizabeth smiled back and said, "I'm fine. Well, apart from being rubbish at the whole walking thing!"

Both of them laughed nervously. _Yip, awkward! _They both thought. She was about to say goodbye, finding the situation too much, when he opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. Elizabeth almost laughed when he repeated the action. _God he's so cute!_

"Watching 'Finding Nemo' again John?" she teased.

John grinned back, "Well, it is one of the best movies of our time! Actually I was going to say…well, you see, it's just…"

"John, you're rambling."

John gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry. It's just, I can't find the words!" He looked frustrated.

_Oh no! He's going to suggest having dinner or getting back together _! Elizabeth thought panicking. _I have to stop him!_

"John, I know this has been hard but we can't…"

"Can we just talk?" he interrupted. "No intimate settings or romantic meals. Just a simple conversation."

Elizabeth looked at John with apprehension before shaking her head.

"No. I don't think it would be a good idea John." She said regretfully.

John closed his eyes and looked down. Elizabeth watched him carefully waiting for his angry retort. But it didn't come. When he brought his head back up she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Please Liz." He begged quietly. "I miss you so much. I'm not asking for much, just a normal conversation with you."

Elizabeth stared at John. _She's thinking about it! There might still be a chance! _He thought hopefully. After a few minutes he was worried she had forgotten his request and was staring at something hanging from his nose.

"Okay." Elizabeth said slowly. "But just a conversation. In a public place."

John frowned. It was a strange request to make considering it was just a chat but he would accept it. He was desperate to talk properly to her. John nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. How about in the mess hall, at noon? There will be plenty of hungry…"

John never got to finish his sentence because Elizabeth suddenly screamed in pain, grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Kneeling beside her John grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Elizabeth?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Liz?"

"I…it hurts! Help me John! I can't…"

John watched in horror as Elizabeth's eyes rolled back and she fell into his arms. _No! Not again! Don't do this to me again Liz! _He thought desperately. Lifting her up he contacted Carson on his radio.

"Dr Beckett?"

"Yes Major?" a thick Scottish accent boomed across the radio.

"It's Elizabeth! She's collapsed. It was as if she had a sore head and then just…fell!"

"Right lad! Just get her here as quickly as you can!"

John walked as quickly as he could to the nearest transporter where he met several other crew members. All stared in shock as John rushed into the lift carrying Elizabeth.

"The infirmary!" he ordered to a bewildered scientist who jumped and pressed the desired dot on the blue screen.

Looking down at Elizabeth the memory of that awful day when she got stuck returned and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block it out. _It won't be the same! It can't be the same! _He thought feeling sick. He opened his eyes when the transporter stopped and almost ran to the infirmary.

"Doc!" he shouted as soon as he entered.

"The bed!" Carson ordered pointing to the nearest empty bed. "You said it looked as if her head was sore?"

"No Doc! She was in pain! I mean severe pain!"

The doctor nodded, and once he had checked her pulse, began checking her over. He was just listening to her chest when they both heard a murmur from the patient.

"Uh, mmm…John?" Elizabeth mumbled.

John grabbed her hand and placed his other hand just above her forehead.

"I'm here Liz." He told her gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Liz? Open your eyes. Please, I need to you to wake up."

Peering at Elizabeth John was sure she was coming to but glanced at the doctor waiting for his opinion. Carson approached Elizabeth from the other side of the bed and looked once more into her eyes.

"Mmmm,no! Please…"

John couldn't stand to hear her in distress and looked at Carson with begging eyes.

"Doc?" he asked sounding scared. "Doc, you gotta help her!"

"There's nothing I can do Major. She needs to wake up on her own."

Both men watched Elizabeth helplessly as she moaned and stirred calling out for help. John closed his eyes again wishing she would wake up when he heard her call out a name he didn't expect.

"No! Chaya! I'll do anything! Please!"

John's eyes snapped open and grew wide. He looked at the doctor who was equally as shocked as he was.

"Chaya? As in…your, ascended Chaya?" Beckett asked John confused.

John mutely nodded and looked back down at Elizabeth who was still twitching with obvious discomfort. Opening his mouth John was about to answer the medic when all of a sudden the lights in the infirmary began to spark. Both men jumped and instinctively leant over Elizabeth's body protecting her from the showers of sparks.

"Rodney!" John yelled into his radio. "What the hell is going on with the power?"

"I don't know! I can't explain it!" Rodney replied sounding harassed. "It's happening all over the city. Something is trying to overload the power reserves!"

John peeked at Elizabeth to make sure she was okay and cried out to Beckett.

"Carson! You shield Elizabeth!" he ordered shouting over the sounds of the lights exploding. "I'm going to see if the doors are still operational! Maybe we can get her out of here!"

"Right! Be careful Major!" Carson ordered moving to where John had been protecting Elizabeth's face. John nodded and pulled his jacket over his head and began to make his way to the doors. Just as he was about reach them, Carson saw a fire break out in the area where the oxygen tanks were stored.

"Major! Watch out! There's a fire…"

Carson didn't get a chance to finish as was cut off by a massive explosion. Shielding himself and Elizabeth from the flying debris he prayed John was okay. Gently moving the bed away from the now raging fire he attempted to look back for the air force officer through the flames. Wiping his stinging, watering eyes and coughing violently Carson could barely make out the infirmary doors but as his eyes adjusted what he saw filled him with horror.

Lying unconscious underneath a huge metal beam was John Sheppard.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my, am back on track with the story, I think. Anyway, as always thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the evil cliffies. I can't help it! Thanks for being patient. I try to get some written every night for you. In the last chapter I was unsure about the 'Finding Nemo' bit but was trying to inject some humour to the situation. Still get excited when I see my story. LOL. Well, let's see where I'm going now…

**Chapter 10 (already!)**

Elizabeth had seen everything. John carrying her to the infirmary, kissing her forehead, the explosion and the beam fall on him. And she had been powerless to stop it. From where she was, although she was unsure of 'where' exactly was, she screamed to John who, of course, couldn't hear her.

"He can't hear you Elizabeth." Chaya said taking great delight in reminding Elizabeth of the sad fact. "You don't even know if he is still alive."

At that Elizabeth spun round to face Chaya and growled at her.

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me!" Chaya asked taken aback.

"You heard me!" Elizabeth stated. "You selfish, pathetic, excuse for an Ancient!"

Chaya looked genuinely stunned but was soon walking towards Elizabeth with her hand clasped behind her back with a smirk on her face. Walking right up so they were nose to nose Chaya stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

" I warned you." She said." I told you to stay away from him or I would kill him. Agreeing to meet for a _conversation _is not exactly sticking to our arrangement."

She stepped back from Elizabeth and looked her up and down.

"Who knows what John saw in you." She sneered.

"Your right, I don't know." Elizabeth agreed. "But obviously something because he can't stay away Chaya! You can keep hurting him and me but the truth is…" she looked the Ancient up and down mimicking her earlier action. " he had long forgotten about you!"

_Take that you overrated ascended being who's own light is too damn bright! _Elizabeth thought triumphantly. Seeing Chaya's face made Elizabeth grin from ear to ear. It went from stunned to angry to stunned and back to angry again. Elizabeth didn't care anymore. Chaya had hurt, maybe even killed, John. As far as she was concerned she had nothing to live for anyway. Chaya looked as though she was going to retort when she paused and suddenly her 'oh so perfect' face erupted into an evil smile.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me like that Elizabeth?" she asked still smiling.

Elizabeth looked at Chaya with suspicious eyes. Chaya had another plan and Elizabeth sensed that it would be a doozy of an idea.

Sensing she was not going to get an answer, Chaya continued. "You think both you and John are out of the woods? Think again."

Behind Chaya a roll of thick fog emerged from nowhere and Elizabeth swallowed nervously. The fog gradually turned into mist and she could just make out a human figure walking towards her and Chaya. Chaya turned around to greet the visitor and Elizabeth gasped when the figure came into view.

"John!"

John, who had been looking confused, now looked at Elizabeth and broke into a smile. Not even seeing Chaya, he walked by her and went straight up to Elizabeth.

"Hey." He said then putting on a puzzled expression asked, "Where the hell are we? Last thing I remember was in the infirmary and you were…"

He trailed off as the memory of Liz lying on the bed calling out in distress made him uncomfortable. Looking into her eyes he saw relief and a strange sense of calm came over him seeing her standing before him. Chaya stood and watched as the two humans became lost in each other's eyes. _I'll give them their little moment _she thought smugly _because they are about to pay the price! _Clearing her throat she said,

"John?"

John had to force himself to look away from Elizabeth and turned around to face Chaya.

"Chaya! Didn't see you there! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" he asked innocently.

Chaya laughed sweetly and smiled at him. "Oh John! You are still the same man I fell in love with!"

John swallowed hard at her statement and stood protectively in front of Elizabeth. He wasn't sure how but he knew she had been the reason for their 'incident'.

"Chaya, what are you doing here?" he asked seriously realising they were probably on some other plain of existence. _It's an Ancient, who knows where the hell we are! _He thought worriedly.

"I'm here for you." She replied in the same serious tone.

John narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who messed us up. Aren't you?" When Chaya didn't answer John became angry. "Aren't you!"

Chaya looked down and back up at John with what Elizabeth could only describe as an apologetic smile. _Oh here we go! _She thought angrily _the 'I can do no wrong look' _She scowled at Chaya over John's shoulder.

"It was only because I love you John." Chaya said quietly. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hurt me! What about Elizabeth!" John cried furiously. He then turned to Elizabeth with sorry eyes. "What did she do to you?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Chaya who had a warning look on her face. Ignoring her Elizabeth explained everything. As she went on John's face became redder with anger. When she finished she was on the verge of tears and John went to hug her when he felt something pulling him back. Reluctantly he turned towards the Ancient.

"It was all for you John! I love you!" she said desperately.

"Love me!" he asked sceptically. "I've been miserable since this whole thing started! _You _caused it!" he said accusingly as he pointed at her.

Chaya's sweet and hurt face suddenly turned into an angry one.

"It doesn't matter if you love me or not!" she said, her statement causing Elizabeth to grab John's hand. He squeezed it back and she knew he was trying to reassure her. But with Chaya Elizabeth doubted there would be an easy way to end this.

"I am all powerful and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she declared menacingly. "You will not be together so long as I am around!"

"Give it up Chaya." John told her. "I don't love you. I love Elizabeth."

He heard a gasp come from the woman in question and he smiled at her to prove he meant it. She smiled back and said softly,

"I love you to."

John grinned and pulled her into a hug. Pulling back slightly he stared into her eyes and was about to kiss her when Chaya forcefully pushed him away from her. It was so strong John almost fell over.

"No! You can't do this to me!" she screamed. Glancing from John to Elizabeth and then back again she abruptly became calm. "No. You can't do this to me. You forget, I can control many things John. Including whether the woman you love dies or not." She said in a calm, smug voice.

John frowned realising that he was about to be presented with an awful decision. _She wouldn't _he told himself.

Smiling Chaya moved behind Elizabeth and clasped her hands in front of her. Staring over Elizabeth's shoulders into John's eyes he could swear her eyes were dead, as if they had no soul. _She would _he realised. Elizabeth, still facing John, glanced nervously to the side, too scared to look at Chaya or John directly.

"You have two choices John. Stay with me forever in enlightened bliss or…" she paused gauging his reaction. Oh yes, this was going to work. " watch Elizabeth die."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my god! You guys are so nice in reviews! Don't know how am getting the chapters up so quickly. Think it's a creative out from studying. Yeah, that sounds good. This chapter I think is slightly shorter than the last few and don't worry, despite the ending I will be concluding it soon! Was just watching The Siege Part 1(AGAIN!), Joe Flannigan is sooooo sexy huh? Am rambling, can you tell? It shouldn't be too long now till the end then I can start on another story. So, hope you enjoy!

bevfanK: Glad to have inspired you to find ShepWeir. They're so cute aren't they?

**Chapter 11**

John Sheppard couldn't breath. His chest hurt, he could feel his heart beating against it and he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare. Although he was unsure how he could feel all this considering he wasn't 'in' his body. He didn't even know if Chaya could do what she said she could. _Of course she can! _ He told himself _She's a god damn Ancient! _He stole a glance at Elizabeth. She was looking at him with fear clearly etched on her face. _How do I make this decision? _He thought frustrated. Although he wanted to believe he and Elizabeth could be together no matter what, the very idea of her dying caused his heart to break. _I can't let that happen. I love her too much. _He thought and knew exactly what he had to do. Taking a deep breath he looked regretfully at Elizabeth and then stared straight into Chaya's eyes.

"I'll stay."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Chaya's lit up along with her triumphant smile.

"No, John…" Elizabeth began looking at him with horror.

"Are you sure?" Chaya asked knowing he would not change his mind. She had won.

John gazed at Elizabeth and smiled sadly at her. Elizabeth fought to keep the tears from falling but lost as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _God, she's beautiful _he thought wistfully. Then John realised he had never said it enough to her or that he loved her or that she had made his life better by just being in it. He was now going to ascend burdened with many regrets.

"I'm sure." Turning his attention to Chaya. "Now let her go." He ordered.

"Very well." She replied.

"No! Don't do this John!" Elizabeth cried as she ran up to him. "You don't have to do this. Not for me!"

"Yes I do Liz" he said softly and then cupped her cheek. "I'd rather be here than watch you die."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and began sobbing as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't leave me John." She begged her voice slightly muffled by his chest. "I can't lose you again!"

"Sssh, it'll be okay, I promise." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be with you."

At that she cried harder and John felt his own eyes well up. Chaya stared at the couple with disgust. She was getting tired of this, their time was up.

"If that is your final decision John come with me." She said firmly.

John didn't want to let Elizabeth go. _I can't do this _he thought _but I have to._

Reluctantly dropping his arms he stood back and looked at Elizabeth who was still clutching to his arms looking frightened. She slowly moved her hands up to his shoulders and then his face as if trying to think of another way and stall for time. Realising there was nothing they could do she dropped them to her side, as sign of defeat. She knew there was no changing his mind now. He was going to sacrifice his life for hers. He touched her cheek with his right hand and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"I love you Elizabeth. I always will."

And with that last statement he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Just as she was about to kiss him back he pulled away and walked over to where Chaya was standing and stood behind her.

"No, no…" Elizabeth repeated as if it would change Chaya's mind.

Send her back now! He thought. I can't bear seeing her like this! 

Chaya smiled at Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I told you'. Suddenly Elizabeth could feel a warm sensation in her chest and realised that she was returning to her real body. The figures of John and Chaya became hazy and Elizabeth tried to shout to him but her voice wouldn't work. First blinded by light she then found herself in the dark. She could hear a faint voice as if someone was calling to her. 

"Dr Weir?"

_Who was that? _She wondered then realised the voice had a Scottish sound to it.

"Dr Weir? Can you hear me?" Carson asked softly.

"Mmmmm…" Elizabeth murmured.

She didn't want to wake up knowing _he_ wouldn't be there. She wanted to go back, away from the real world. Opening her eyes all she could see was a blurry figure looming over her. As her vision cleared up she saw it was Carson. His face was covered in what appeared to be black soot and he turned away as he started to cough violently. Once his coughing fit had stopped he turned back with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He said.

"Carson, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked with a hoarse voice.

"Me? Oh I'll be fine lass!" he said trying to sound cheery. "It's you I'm more worried about right now."

She could tell he was upset and she knew he was delaying telling her about John. If he was with Chaya now his body would probably be dead.

"It's okay Carson." She told him gently. "I know about John."

Carson looked a little stunned by her revelation and became confused.

"How do you…?" He began but trailed off when he saw Elizabeth's eyes close and her face become peaceful. Puling the sheet up to her neck he gave the medical instruments one final check and then left her to sleep. _The poor lass needs it _he thought sadly and then turned his attention to his other patients. Any equipment saved from the burned down infirmary had now been moved into a big storage room, which had become the new infirmary and Carson's patients were those that had been injured during the city's abnormal power surge. As he began to treat them, mostly for burns, his mind wandered back to what Elizabeth had said. How did she know about Major Sheppard? Thinking about the weird events of that morning Carson had a feeling that when she woke up, Elizabeth would be able to provide some answers.

Elizabeth sat on a blanket in the middle of an empty park. As she looked up to the clear blue sky she relished in the quietness. She turned her attention back to the beautiful lake that lay before her and she realised why this was her favourite place in the world. Better yet, the universe. She had discovered this park with the lake when she was in college and whenever she was upset or just needed some time to think then she would always make her way here. She found comfort in its peacefulness. She began to hum when she noticed something glowing above the water. She stopped humming when she saw it come closer and began to get scared. _It can't be! _She thought frightened. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move and so she just stared in horror as the glow came even closer and began to grow. Elizabeth knew that she would no longer be alone in the dream and that another Ancient had arrived.

But who was it?

Am I sounding too repetitive now? As I said I will be wrapping this up very soon but this will lead somewhere, I promise. And I wonder if you can guess who the glow is this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the reviews. Just one chapter left to go! You might think the Ancient is quite random but I wanted to bring this character back because I liked them. Plus, it could happen! So, on we go…

Chapter 12

Elizabeth balled up her fists and tried to remain calm but couldn't help the fear she felt inside. _Why would she do this? Chaya has what she wants _Elizabeth thought panicky. As the light came closer she suddenly realised it could be John. Beginning to feel hopeful she soon squashed it reminding herself that Chaya would not let him out of her sight now she had him. So Elizabeth was back at square one trying to work out who could be visiting her in her peaceful world. She watched the glow suspiciously as it hovered in front of her and began to grow. Soon it resembled a human form and Elizabeth waited in anticipation for the face to be revealed.

Elizabeth blinked. It was a man. She had never seen him before in her life and stared at him.

"Do not worry Dr Weir." He said calmly. "I am not here to harm you."

At that Elizabeth felt relief and smiled gratefully at the stranger.

"That's good to hear!" she said. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

The man smiled and sat down on the blanket facing her. She couldn't explain it but Elizabeth felt a sense of familiarity with this Ancient.

"My name is Janis." He answered and watched as Elizabeth processed the name. He chuckled when Elizabeth's pensive face erupted into a shock one.

"Janis?" she asked." As in 5,000 years ago Janis?" He nodded. "As in Janis that helped me, the other me, when she travelled back in time? That designed the fail safe on Atlantis?"

Janis continued nodding through out her questioning never losing his patience. When she stopped asking questions she sat there in stunned silence. Janis glanced around the park and then back to Elizabeth.

"I am sorry if I scared you before. It is understandable considering what you have been through these past few months." He said.

Elizabeth sat still looking at him and then suddenly slapped her hands her knees and glared at him.

"You knew!" she asked angrily. "You all knew and did nothing to help me!"

Janis nodded and Elizabeth became even angrier when she realised he was not ashamed of the fact. Standing up she began to pace.

"I have been through hell Janis!" she cried. "She tried to destroy Atlantis! She killed John! All because she was jealous!"

"I know. There was nothing I could do Elizabeth." He told her quietly. "We are not allowed to interfere."

Elizabeth stopped pacing and glared down at him. "Interfere? What the hell was Chaya doing?" she asked accusingly.

"Interfering." Janis agreed. "But at the time I was not allowed to help you. Believe me, I wanted to, but the others wouldn't let me."

Elizabeth looked away from him and took a deep breath. _Screaming at Janis is not going to help _she realised and sat down next to him cross legged with a tired sigh.

"It's been awful." She said wearily. "So why are you here now?"

Staring into her eyes Janis could see the mental exhaustion and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"To help."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Help? But I thought you said…"

"That was before." He interrupted. Still seeing the puzzled expression on her face he elaborated. " Before she had not done anything that could significantly harm Atlantis itself."

At that remark Elizabeth was about to protest when Janis raised a hand to stop her. She frowned but kept quiet.

"I know all the horrible things she did to you. But she left John Sheppard unharmed. Now with him gone Atlantis is vulnerable. Atlantis is the one thing we want to protect. We cannot provide you with anymore weapons or ZPMs of course. But having him there at least gives you a chance."

Elizabeth nodded slowly taking in the information. Her face suddenly lit up with hope as she realised what Janis was here to do.

"You're here to bring him back, aren't you?" she asked barely containing the joy from her voice.

Janis nodded and grinned as Elizabeth reached forward and hugged him. After a minute she let go and leaned back with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it, he was coming back to her.

"When? How? What…?" Elizabeth began to stutter but Janis shook his head and placed a finger on his lips. Taking the hint she shut up.

"You will know when." He told her and then gazed at her for a minute. "So you survived?"

It took a minute for Elizabeth to realise he was talking about the older version of her.

"Yes. Thanks to you." She said smiling.

Janis smiled back. "Yes, well, you gave me hope." And then whispered, "Although they will never admit it, they are all grateful for your work and presence on Atlantis. Our kind have returned home."

Elizabeth felt pride wash through her. The Ancients, grateful? Wait until she told Rodney. No doubt he would take all the credit! But at least they would know the Ancients were around. Somewhere.

"Right!" Janis said as he stood up. He offered his hand to Elizabeth who took it and pulled herself up. "I'm afraid I have some business to take care of."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a broad smile. "Thank you Janis." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Again."

Janis returned her smile and then looked at her with a serious expression. "Take care of yourself and believe me when I say you will never have to worry about Chaya again."

With that promise he turned and made his way slowly to the lake. Elizabeth watched in amazement as he began to walk across the water. _He's an Ancient Liz. What do you expect? _She thought and smiled sadly as he dissolved into a ball of light and vanished. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again?_ She heard a familiar voice call out her name and glanced at the clear, blue sky. _That must be Carson _she realised. _Time to go home._

"I thought you said she would wake up soon?"

"You know I can't tell exactly _when _a person will wake up Rodney!" Carson muttered peering into Elizabeth's eyes with his light for the third time in the last half hour.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem with medicine Carson, too many ifs and variables." Rodney explained at which medic turned round to glare at his friend.

"Well, maybe next you get injured I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Dr Zelenka or another _proper _scientist as _I _cannot be trusted."

Carson almost burst out laughing when he saw the terrified look on the astrophysicist's face and turned his attention back to his patient.

"Look, there's no need for that Carson!" Rodney said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "I only meant…"

"Rodney?"

Both men jumped as Elizabeth spoke. Carson leaned closer to the Atlantis leader and spoke very softly to her.

"Dr Weir, how are you feeling?" he asked as Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes.

Elizabeth gave him a sleepy smile and replied, "Much better. Thank you."

Carson moved out of the way feeling Rodney hover over his shoulder.

"Oh Elizabeth! Thank goodness!" he said with a relieved voice.

"Yip. Someone was worried you wouldn't wake up!" Carson explained.

"I was only sleeping Rodney." Elizabeth reassured the scientist.

"Of course you were. I knew that!" He said shrugging his shoulders and Carson rolled his eyes. Elizabeth smiled, touched at his concern for her.

Both men's faces suddenly became sombre and she knew what they were about to tell her.

"Elizabeth, we have some news." Rodney began but she held up her hand to stop him.

"If this is about John then it's okay." Elizabeth said smiling. "He'll be coming back to us."

Rodney and Carson just stared at Elizabeth like she had lost her mind but she didn't care. She knew John Sheppard would be returning to Atlantis. Sighing as the men still stared at her she attempted to sit up. As both men helped her get comfy, she began to tell them everything.

Elizabeth finished typing her report and closed her laptop with a satisfied smile. She had just finished catching up on the past week's paper work that had built into small tower on her desk while she had been recovering from her traumatic few days with Chaya. Whilst her story about Chaya had been accepted by her friends she had had trouble convincing them about her encounter with Janis. Although her story did gain some credibility when John's body vanished into thin air with no explanation. Even Rodney had been stumped. But that had been a week ago and now Elizabeth was beginning to doubt her meeting with the Ancient too. _Maybe it was just a dream. _She told herself feeling her heart sink. Shaking her head she stood up trying to dismiss the disappointing thought and made her way to the office door. Closing it gently behind her Elizabeth bid goodnight to the technicians on night watch and made her way down the stairs.

"Dr Weir." A voice crackled through the radio.

"Yes Carson?" she replied recognising the Scot's voice getting ready to explain why she was still up at this late hour.

"You'd better come see this!" he recommended.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and felt her heart soar. She knew exactly what he wanted to show her. And with her heart beating rapidly against her chest she began to sprint to the nearest transporter.

Well done Ms Raven! You guessed correctly and I thought no one would get it! LOL. I liked Janis too, they should definitely bring him back again. One more to come! Woohoo!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, this is it. The last chapter in my first fic (Sob). Never thought it would get so many reviews. Thanks to everyone who did review, you were really nice about it. I've had trouble writing this and I've re-wrote it twice coz it didn't seem that good. Thanks to Ashkash ( I'm a big fan by the way) who gave me the idea of how to bring John back. So here we go…

Chapter 13

Elizabeth shuffled her feet impatiently as the transporter made it's way up to the desired floor. _Hey, I'm on a transporter! _She realised and began to look around the moving lift nervously. _It's okay, calm down, nearly there! _She told herself but couldn't help rushing out of the box when it stopped and opened the doors.

"Wow!" cried a startled marine and watched, along with a scientist, in astonishment as Atlantis' leader flew down the corridor. "Man, Dr Weir can run!" he said in an impressed voice.

As she reached the new infirmary's doors she punched the panel and tried to catch her breath as the doors slid open. She was surprised to see a semi-circle of people, mainly nurses, standing around something. Elizabeth became even more confused when she could hear the female nurses giggling. She then saw Dr Beckett flapping what looked like a bed sheet and what appeared to be an amused expression plastered across his face. Elizabeth's heart sank and she began to wonder if he hadn't returned at all. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, sometime today Doc!" the person said his voice slightly irritated.

Elizabeth smiled and pushed her way through the small crowd that had gathered near the back of the room. Sliding by a petite nurse she was both happy and shocked at the sight she saw before her. There, standing in full view of everyone, was a naked, red-faced John Sheppard.

Seeing Elizabeth for the first time he stopped moaning at Carson and stared at her. His face broke into a grin and Elizabeth smiled back but couldn't help herself from looking down. An embarrassed smile soon replaced the happy one noticing her glance south.

"Now would be good Carson!" he muttered to the medic turning slightly to hide what he would have preferred only Elizabeth to see.

"Right! Right! Here we go!" Carson stuttered and handed the Major the white sheet.

Grabbing it John wrapped it around his waist, made sure it was tied in firm knot and gave a sheepish smile as he heard a chorus of "Awwwws" from the nurses. He was slightly disturbed when heard a male voice in amongst the women's voices and made a point of not looking at anyone else other than Elizabeth when he turned back round to the crowd. Slowly turning back he gave her small smile and received a dazzling one in return. He almost fell backwards when she flung herself onto him and he held her in tight embrace ignoring the gasps from the spectators. They were getting quite a show today!

"Eh, right everyone!" Carson announced. "I think everything's under control now so, please, if you could go away…" Pursing his lips when no one moved and continued to watch the ecstatic couple he cleared his throat. "Right! Out of my infirmary now!" he shouted.

That got their attention, hearing the good doctor shout, and soon they started filing out of the infirmary. Carson could hear them gossiping about the scene they had just witnessed.

"I knew it!"

"They're so cute!"

"Can't believe he's taken!"

Once they were all gone Carson made sure no one was still lurking and turned to see Elizabeth and John gazing at each other. Sighing, he too made his way out of the medical room.

John couldn't believe he was with her again. Elizabeth looked equally stunned and reached up to touch his cheeks with her hands. It was as if she wasn't sure if he was real. He leaned forward, softly kissed her and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Am real." He whispered and grinned as she pulled him back for another kiss.

"Only you! Only _you _could attract a jealous, psychotic Ancient and manage to come back from the dead!"

John rolled his eyes and began to wish that Rodney hadn't bothered visiting him. _Why oh why did I have to tell him about Chaya? _He wondered as the scientist continued his rant. Ford, Teyla and Carson had been sympathetic from the word go. But not Rodney! Oh no, he was more concerned at the idea of an Ancient becoming obsessed with John and that he defied the laws of physics.

"I mean, do you like have a magnetic field that attracts trouble!" he asked looking at John with a glare so intense he was sure the man's eyes would pop out at any second.

"ME!" John asked in disbelief. "ME! What about you? The man, a certified genius by the way, that got _stuck_ ina defence shield? The man who managed to piss off the only peaceful and friendly race we're ever likely to meet because he knocked over and broke their most sacred statue! The man who…"

"Okay, okay!" Rodney said as he held up his hands in surrender. "No need to get testy!"

John glared at him and shifted in an attempt to get comfy on the hard infirmary bed. Instead of going somewhere private so he could talk with Elizabeth, among other things, he had been ordered by Carson to stay in the medical bay for at least a day. Despite John insisting he was fine the doctor had been absolute in his decision and had even posted two officers outside the doors. John briefly considered calling them in to remove McKay but scolded himself for being so mean. He knew the scientist had been worried about him so turned his attention back to Rodney's one-sided conversation about how he fixed Atlantis after the power surge. After he finished speaking he looked at John with a smug face waiting for his response. John knew exactly how to respond. He blinked a couple of times.

"Sorry, what?" he asked with a straight and innocent face.

If looks could kill John would be dead, again. "Fine! _Fine!_" Rodney said angrily and held up his hand to stop John from interrupting him. "Nope! It's too late, I'm not repeating myself! Now, if you'll excuse me I have some research to get back to!"

"Oh, yeah. The ZPMs huh Rodney?" John asked with an amused voice. "You know, you really should take them to dinner first Rodney."

"That was _one_ time Major." Rodney pointing at the infuriating man and both men jumped when they heard a polite cough from behind them.

Behind Rodney stood Elizabeth Weir and looking at him she asked in a serious tone,

"Rodney, is there something I should know about you and the ZPMs?" and as she raised one eyebrow John had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh, you know what! You two deserve each other!" he declared and, with his head held high Rodney McKay stomped out of the infirmary. Once they were sure he was gone Elizabeth and John burst out laughing at his childish tantrum. Shaking her head she made her way to John's bed and perched next to him. Both calming down John placed his hand over hers and she, in return, placed her other hand on his thigh.

"You've been gone too long." He said giving her a pout and Liz gave him a stern look. It had only been a couple of hours.

"So just because you died and came back I'm supposed to drop everything?" she asked. Seeing John begin to panic she quickly smiled to let him know she was joking. Giving her a relieved smile she continued. "Actually I was just arranging some time off. We have a _lot _of lost time to make up for."

John's stomach did a summersault hearing the seductiveness of her voice. As Elizabeth leaned forward, with a twinkle in her eyes, to kiss him John pulled back. Confused at his retreat she looked him in the eyes.

"What?" she asked puzzled as he gazed at her.

"You're beautiful. Do you know that?" he said quietly.

He felt proud when she blushed and looked down. When her head came back up he was still gazing at her.

"John…" Elizabeth began but he held up his hand.

"No, I mean it. And I should have told you a long time ago." She saw the sincerity in his eyes, squeezed his hand and let him continue. "Liz, my life is better now you're in it…I love you."

He tried not to laugh at the shock on her face. _Yes ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome John Sheppard and his honesty! _He thought proudly. When Elizabeth still hadn't said anything John wondered whether he had done the right thing but knew he had when she gave him an incredible smile.

"I love you too." She said.

Grinning madly at each other John thought, _I'm the luckiest guy in the universe! _And pulled her into an endless, passionate kiss.

What the couple did not see was the figure of a man watching them from the doorway. Janis smiled and looked upwards.

"I think they're going to be just fine." He said.

Taking one last glance at John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir holding hands and laughing Janis was soon engulfed in a bright, white light, which then faded away.

The End.

Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
